Kornerupine
Kornerupine is the fusion of Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, and Ice. Appearance Kornerupine has a slim body type with four slim arms, a small waist, and long legs. Her skin is cool blue in color and she has four sky blue eyes with black pupils. She also has a sloped nose and small mouth with plump lips. Her hair is light blue with lilac lowlights and is put in two voluminous ponytails, with a poofy bang covering her forehead. Her top pair of arms are at her shoulders while her second pair come from her waist, and they are slightly shorter and slimmer. Her gemstones are on her chest, sternum, and her upper back and are icy blue and purple. She wears a white crop top with dark purple straps and matching dark purple arm bands on her top pair of arms only. Her waist is exposed, and she has a very short dark purple skirt with a white accent, and she wears this with multicolored leggings with star cutouts at her knees, with her left leg being white and her right leg being navy blue. She also wears dark purple boots with dull navy blue accents. Personality Kornerupine behaves in a similar fashion to that of a popular selfish high school girl.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159167281002/ As it is unknown how Lapis feels about Amethyst, but Ice gets along with both, Kornerupine is more or less stable.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159162605992/ Abilities Kornerupine possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Jasper, they form Bertrandite. * When fused with Pearl, they form Blue Abalone. * When fused with Jasper, Rose Quartz, Peridot, Pearl, Ruby and Sapphire, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Jasper, Rose Quartz, Peridot, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Jasper, Rose Quartz, Peridot, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Unique Abilities * Cryokinesis: Like Ice, Kornerupine is able to create and control ice and snow. ** Ice Pom-Pom Creation: A particular use of her cryokinetic abilities, Kornerupine can generate ice pom-poms, spiky balls made of ice.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160643480577/ * Hydrokinesis: Like Lapis Lazuli, Kornerupine is able to control water. ** Flight: She can create water wings using her hydrokinesis and fly. Gemology Gemstone Information * Kornerupine is a rare boro-silicate mineral with the formula (Mg,Fe2+)4(Al,Fe3+)6(SiO4,BO4)5(O,OH)2. * It crystallizes in the orthorhombic - dipyramidal crystal system as brown, green, yellow to colorless slender tourmaline like prisms or in massive fibrous forms. * It has a Mohs hardness of 7 and a specific gravity of 3.3 to 3.34. * Its indices of refraction are nα=1.660 - 1.671, nβ=1.673 - 1.683 and nγ=1.674 - 1.684. * It occurs in boron-rich volcanic and sedimentary rocks which have undergone high-grade metamorphism. It is also found in metamorphosed anorthosite complexes Gemstones Gallery IMG 0970.png|An unfinished, outdated image made by GemCrust. Kornerupine hydrokinesis.PNG Korneru Size.PNG|Kornerupine's size comparison to her component Gems. References Category:Gems Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Triple Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:A to Z Category:Crystal Gems